Miria Alternate Universe
by TheSilentChloey
Summary: A Miria AU that will surprise you to the core! Features Mirieto action and some Galatea abuse
1. Where The Beginning is

I drove along the highway with my CD player playing my favourite songs. My car's engine purred. I was heading back to the house that I shared with Hilda, Deneve, Helen, and Clare. I was more than ready to face another year of school drama. I was hoping that I could get the marks that I was after. I had wanted to focus on studying so staying with Seto was a good idea. I got through all of my study and I was able to have stress free dates. I did not have Helen down my neck demanding details, or Hilda drooling over my outfits, and saying that she wished she could look as pretty as I did. I sighed. Sure, I enjoyed their company, but did they have to be so draining at times? Well Hilda and Helen at least. I knew that I didn't have to really worry about Deneve or Clare. I slowly pulled up to the traffic lights and pondered on the last month and a half. I absently looked at my left hand and felt a blush creep up on my cheeks. My eyes snapped back to the road and I saw that the lights were green; I then lightly tapped the accelerator.

As I pulled into the driveway, I could see Hilda's cute little Excel in its usual place, under the carport on the left. I knew that the others were a little jealous of me because my car was a fancy Porsche. It was a gift from my late father Rigaldo, who I'd never met.

I could see Hilda out on the veranda with a drink in hand. Knowing her it wouldn't be her first, it would be about drink number 5 or 6 and she'd be drunk at that stage. For some funny reason, she seemed to love the sensation of getting smashed from time to time. Although it was happening less and less as she got older.

When I got out of the car, Hilda came up to me steadily and gave me a quick hug.

"Hey Miria, glad you had a safe trip."

Her brown eyes were quite pretty, and today saw Hilda in her bright green dress, with her pink and blue sweater over the top. Her short orange hair clashed wildly with the entire ensemble, much to my amusement. Hilda was always like that though.

"Anyways, Clare's got some news Dr. Miria, and she needs your help."

"Why?"

I asked.

"Oh, she'll tell you."

"This isn't about the amount of sex that she's been having with Raki is it?"

Hilda looked away and blushed.

"I told her that if she kept having sex with him that she would need to use some method of contraception or that they wait until Raki finishes high school."

I sighed; sure, I didn't have to worry about Clare…unless it involved Raki. They were asking her to get pregnant, considering that they were as sexually active as they were it was small wonder that they should find themselves in this position.

Even when they got together, it was one of the biggest scandals of last year. It had everyone talking, here we were thinking that Clare was all serious and all that. Then none other than Helen caught her making out with Raki, the handsome young eleventh grader, two years her junior. It was down right shocking! Secretly I was glad that the "Claki" scandal came up, as it distracted everyone from me. It was so nice, not to have the girls gossiping away about my relationship with Seto and just how long we'd been dating.

I entered the kitchen and looked around for Clare and the others. I saw that Clare, Helen and Deneve were sitting down in the lounge room and were also sharing a drink. I belatedly noticed that they were drinking ice tea. Ah, so Hilda wasn't drinking alcohol. I sighed and pulled one of the glasses out from the freezer. I then got myself an ice tea and went into the lounge room. I sat in my usual place, the large arm chair that I'd claimed for myself, four years ago. Since then I was the only one who sat in the chair, unless anyone could answer a few questions from Helen as to why they were in _my_ chair. I found it quite funny actually. Not even Kakashi could sit in my chair, without Helen interrogating him. Seto was luckier; Helen left him alone if he sat there…although, I was usually in his lap, so she couldn't do anything about it.

Clare looked at me,

"Don't say it."

She growled her green eyes narrowing at me.

"Say what, Clare?"

I asked. She continued to glare at me.

"You know what."

I was sure that Clare would say what it was in her own time.

"Well, I told you so."

If Clare wasn't sitting down, I'm sure that she would have given me a right hook, as she looked furiously at me. I had a rough idea as to what made her so angry, so I then said,

"Well, well, well, looks like you're pregnant Clare. Lemme guess, Raki's the father."

I knew I shouldn't have said that, but I some how knew that it was true, as I continued,

"Since you didn't listen to my warnings, I can tell that you won't listen now. Nevertheless, I'll try to get through that thick skull of yours.

You should at least expect that you had a chance of getting pregnant in the first place, since both of you are having sex, and as far as we know it's been unprotected sex at that. It was not like we didn't know it either,"

I paused to catch some breath before continuing,

"Especially since you have a tenancy to be quite loud when you are having sex. It really doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out when you two were doing it Clare."

I knew that I'd hit the mark when Clare went bright red and looked down at her feet. Helen gaped, Deneve's grey eyes were wide and Hilda looked like she wanted nothing more then to escape the shouting match that was bound to happen. We all looked at Clare.

"We did try to prevent it."

Clare said in an unusually small voice,

"We'd used just about every possible contraception method that we could."

We all looked at Clare.

"Wow, Raki must be really fertile then!"

Helen gaped.

"Shut up Helen."

Deneve snapped.

"That's not the real issue here anyway."

Helen looked to me,

"Shit Miria, are you psychic?"

Her eyes had widened and she was looking at me with an unreadable expression on her face

"It took us an hour to get that out of her and you do it in less than 15 minutes! God, don't let me ever get interrogated by you big sis!"

I took a sip out of my glass,

"Well, have you told him?"

I asked,

"I did and…he said he wanted what was best for us and the baby."

Clare replied.

"He said that he was more than ok with whatever choice I made, but…I don't know if I want it or not."

I sighed,

"Clare, out with it already, we're not about to judge your choice, because it's between you and Raki."

She gulped then said,

"I was thinking of keeping it."

She admitted,

"Then that is your choice Clare. Don't let anyone else tell you what you should do. If you want to have the baby, that's fine, we're more than happy to help you if you need it. The next point of call would be to tell Raki, but only when you're ready to do so."

"Wow, Dr Miria to the rescue!"

Helen grinned.

"Shut up Helen."

Deneve said, sounding a little annoyed at her now.

"Well, now that that's sorted, how was your holidays Miria?"

Hilda asked me. I held up my left hand so they could see the ring.

"Oh, my fucking gosh, Miria!"

"He proposed!"

"You're getting married!"

I waited for their squeals to die down. Once things settled a bit, Clare asked,

"When's the wedding?"

"This time next year."

"Next year!"

Helen moaned,

"Aww, come on big sis! You've been going out with Seto for nearly five years now, you two should have gotten married ages ago!"

"We were hoping that I could finish this year's study so that I wouldn't have the stress of getting married on top of that. Besides, I haven't spoken to Mum yet. And we all know how she hates being left out of things."

I sighed.

"I guess it works."

Hilda replied.

"It should do. Anyway, I need to get to bed, so I'll see you all nice and early in the morning."

I told them as I drained my cup and walked in to the kitchen again. I washed it out in the sink, dried it and put it back in to the freezer. I then went and unpacked my bags and put my things away. After that, I crawled into my pjs and slowly climbed into bed


	2. Normal is the World

I woke the next morning to my alarm ringing. I sighed. Yesterday sure was a lot of fun. As I walked in to the kitchen, I could see Clare eating a bowl of cereal. She was half dressed but seemed to not really care about that.

"Clare, could you at least get some pants on?"

I asked her.

"Wha? Oh, shit. Not again, I thought I…"

"Never mind Clare."

Said Hilda,

"Here."

"Thanks."

She replied, pulling them on. Helen slouched in as if she was really happy with her self, but tired in the same token.

"Hey Hilda, I hope you've got the oven all heated up for cakes, 'coz all the girls are coming round tonight."

"Oh, no, just when I thought you were done with having cakes, you want more!"

Hilda teased. Deneve, Clare and I all laughed. Then I said

"Hilda, you should know by now that Helen loves food, and any opportunity that she can get, she's gonna make you cook it!"

Hilda raised an eyebrow at me then said,

"You've still got this afternoon Miria. Weather you like it or not, I'm going to make a cook out of you yet!"

I let out a groan,

"Give it up Hilda, you know I can't cook even to save myself!"

"That's why I'm teaching you how. It's not that hard Miria."

I hung my head; sure, it wasn't hard…unless you had to deal with multiple things on the go at once. I never understood how Hilda could enjoy cooking so much. I suppose that Mum was to blame a bit. She always made my lunches and sent some packs of her carrot cakes for us to enjoy. Moreover, whenever Hilda wasn't home, I'd go back to Mum's for dinner, just because I couldn't bring myself to try and cook. The other three usually came with me; Helen in particular seemed to have my mother insisting that she have another helping.

"Earth to Miria."

Hilda called,

"Huh?"

"Wow I've never seen her zone like that!"

Helen giggled. I sighed, so much for thinking of what I was doing. I ate-no, I wolfed my breakfast down then pulled all of my clothes on. I sighed; I just knew that Helen was planning something. I'd known Helen for almost seven years now. There was defiantly something going on. I had a bad feeling about this afternoon. A really bad feeling…

I quickly pulled my long hair back and sighed again. My shaggy bangs fell out of the ponytail like always. No matter how hard I tried, I always ended up with them out. I huffed.

Once I was ready, I grabbed my car keys, yelled at Helen to hurry up or we'd be late. I was glad that this time we'd be on time for once.

I managed to pull into the school parking lot and actually had a place. I could see Kakashi's blue Holden a couple of places from us. I tried not to think about what he'd say when he saw my car…I could just see him flipping over it. I knew that it would be hard to explain to my friend of five years that my late father was rich, had left my mother before I was born, because she was pregnant and didn't look "pretty" anymore. Then he decides that after seeing me on the news for winning the National 100m track event, that he'd will me a car like this because he felt like it. I almost wished that I never knew of his existence. It'd make my life easier.

"Miria!"

I froze; sure enough, Kakashi came over, and then stopped as he saw the car.

"Whoa! Miria that's a cool car! Where'd you get it?"

I coughed, feeling embarrassed by the whole group of boys coming over just to gape at my car.

"Uh, dad gave it to me."

I blushed. Kakashi saw the look on my face and let it drop. I was glad he did, actually. I knew though that there would be the flip for sure. I knew Kakashi pretty well and most of the time he was unfazed by most things. However, there would be the occasional times where he'd flip out over something. We all walked into class and the day began.

Once I finished my classes for the day, I tried not to notice the "Miria Fan Club" that was gathering in the car park. Clare unusually enough got the front seat. However, as I got in, she asked

"Can we get Raki from school please?"

I sighed,

"Sure Clare, as long as you two stay out of trouble."

Helen and Deneve laughed. Clare simply shrugged.

"You know we won't."

Helen was doubled over laughing. I however, found it very hard to believe that they wouldn't get up to something. I sighed, so much for a "straight home" afternoon.

I easily located Raki's school. Almost all of the boys there were staring at my car too; it was something that I would never understand. I figured that it had to do with the testosterone. Clare got out and Helen then got in the front. Raki came over and I could see him gaping at the car. Then Clare and Raki got in the back.

"Wow Miria, nice car!"

Raki sounded quite excited.

"Thanks…I guess."

"You don't like it that much?"

I sighed,

"I think I liked the one Mum brought me far better…at least it was a convertible. Sadly though this one isn't. I always preferred the convertibles."

"Oh, I see."

He replied,

"Still, it's a nice car."

Clare sighed but said nothing. I pulled out of the line and drove home.

Hilda's car wasn't there. I sighed, it was a sure sign that she was out shopping, or at work. I unlocked the door and sure enough, Hilda had left a note on the coffee table.

_Hey guys,_

_Just gone out to get some supplies for the party tonight, Helen, the soft drink in the fridge is NOT for you to drink, it's for Clare and Raki for tonight._

_Love Hilda._

_PS Don't even think of eating the potato salad on the bottom shelf, Miria, that's for tonight too,_

_Hildi._

I sighed, did she have to say that…she knew what I was like with potato salad. Damn! I sighed for the second time.

"What's wrong Miria?"

Helen asked. I handed her the note. She read it and groaned,

"Fuck, I was looking forward to some of it!"

She shot a quick look at me,

"Heh, heh, heh, and I see that we have a potato salad fiend as well, eh?"

"Shut up Helen."

I snapped. I was irritated at her. Deneve looked between Helen and I and slowly shifted towards the fridge. I however was focused on other things,

"And just what is this "party" that I heard Flora talking about to Galatea? I hope that you're not the one who's bright idea this was."

"Oh it was Helen's idea alright."

Deneve replied, holding a small bunch of grapes,

"After all she said we were in need of a party."

Deneve munched on three of them. I sighed and got myself something to eat. As I left the kitchen, I said

"The last thing I need is to have to try to study through a party when I have an assignment that I have to finish."

I glared at Helen,

"I won't forgive you for doing this to me Helen. And if you are going to make a fuss, I'll make sure you live to regret it."

I left them and turned to my study. It also doubled as my room. I decided if worse came to worse, I'd get as much of my work done as I could.

I heard a car pull up about an hour after I'd began to finish my paper. I was studying to become a teacher…I'd already figured that I wanted to teach primary, they were much easier to bring into line. I was pretty good with children as well, so I would enjoy it.

I could here Helen yell out and I knew that it was Hilda. I sighed. I was left alone for about an hour, and then I could hear Hilda.

"Yes Hilda."

I said not even turning away from my assignment. I was so close to finishing it now that I was as one tracked as it was humanly possible to be.

"Almost done there, Miri?"

"I need five minutes, please Hilda."

"Ok."

She said as she left my room. I could smell the cake in the oven. _Damn it Hilda! Did you have to start that now! I don't need this!_ I thought. By the time I'd finished my assignment I came out and could see Hilda putting the cake on the cooling rack.

"Shot gun* first piece when you're finished Hildi."

I told her. She just smiled at me, and I got the strangest feeling that she was hiding something from me. I walked into the lounge room and spotted Clare and Raki deep in conversation. When they saw me, Raki asked,

"Hey Miria, have you seen Helen at all?"

"No, and personally I don't want to know where she is."

"Oh, ok. Yeah that makes sense, especially if you weren't happy with her."

Raki sighed

"Helen sure knows how to piss people off without meaning to."

"Trust me Raki, this is deliberate, I can tell you."

Clare nodded,

"Sure although Helen's trying to get back at Miria for her creative little nickname that she came up with."

"What! What did you come up with Miria?"

Raki asked me,

"You'll see, especially if she continues to piss me off."

I replied.

About half an hour later Helen was in the kitchen when I walked in to claim my shotgun. She was grabbing her hand,

"Aww, Hilda, can't I have a piece."

"I shot gunned Helen."

I laughed.

"Ahh, the Phantom strikes again!"

Helen groaned, I laughed and was feeling particularly evil.

"And the guppy misses out!"

Helen glared at me and I knew that I'd pissed her right off.

"You fucking bitch, I told you not to call me a fucking guppy! I sware, if I catch you, I'll be sure to make it hurt!"

Raki looked totally confused and I didn't blame him. Yet he was soon laughing, as Helen was once again out to do the impossible. I was the fastest runner over short distance. She was no match for me, so getting away from her was really easy. This time Helen actually gave up, rather then calling her usual curses.

"There will be the day Phantom Miria! I will catch you!"

"Sure Helen, that'll be when I'm old and decrepit."

Hilda sighed,

"Ok girls cake's ready."

I took a small piece and retreated to my chair. I only ever had small pieces of cake anyway, so it wasn't like Helen was going to miss out. I finished the piece and then dragged myself to the telephone for the nightly calls home. Mum picked up on the third ring.

"Hysteria speaking."

"Hi, Mum, it's me."

"Oh, Miria, how are you? How was your holidays, I hope you weren't sleeping with your boyfriend."

"No I wasn't sleeping with him, and my holidays were great."

"Ah, good, at least you're behaving yourself."

"However, I have some…news."

"Really? What sort of news darling?"

"Well,"

I paused and took a breath,

"I'm going to get married next year."

I was prepared for the worst. However I was not prepared for Mum's reaction.

"Oh, Miria that's wonderful! I was beginning to wonder when Seto'd propose to you, I'm so happy for you both! It'll give us plenty of time to get the preparations done! Have you decided on a theme, or are you having a quiet ceremony?"

"I…I'm not sure Mum, I haven't really thought about that yet, I'm still getting used to the fact that I'm engaged."

"Oh, I see. Well then, I'll see you on the weekend like normal then?"

"Of course Mum."

"Love you Miria."

"Love you too Mum, bye."

"Bye."

I hung the phone up. I could see Hilda looking at me, curious as to what had happened. I had to go for a run. I was too keyed up.

"See you guys later, I need to run."

Helen groaned, Clare looked at me in surprise and Raki tilted his head,

"Ok, what does she mean when she says she's going for a run Clare?"

He asked her as I left,

"It means that she's overwhelmed so she's going to clear her head, we usually don't see her for at least an hour."

"Oh."

Was all I heard Raki say as I closed the door and jogged down the street. It took me half an hour to do the block. I usually did this run twice. As I came around the second time I could see Galatea's car pulling in to our street. _Oh, shit, not her._ I thought. Galatea was the gossip centre for all the people of our class. I knew that Alicia and Beth would be with her as well as Flora. I sighed. Flora was learning the art of gossip from Galatea, never a good thing if you ask me. I just hoped that Galatea's need to know all attitude wasn't being implanted in to the younger woman.

I entered the house cautiously. I was going to avoid Galatea at all costs. I didn't care if there was a stupid party, I didn't want her saying anything until I was ready to say it myself. I walked into my room and grabbed some fresh clothes. Then I went straight for the shower. Thankfully it was free. I washed the sweat off from my run and pulled on my usual post run outfit. As I walked into the kitchen, Hilda sighed,

"I see someone's not dressed for the occasion."

"Oh, did I miss something?"

I asked,

"I went for a run, I need to cool down. I can't wear anything else."

"Hmm, just what did I hear about a ring?"

Galatea drawled lazily,

"I'm sure I heard that someone has a ring."

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch, Galatea, I'll be sure that you are the last one to know anything, don't you worry your pretty face."

I snapped,

"That nose of yours is big enough for us all you know. It would be nice of you not to be such a nosey parker, just this once."

She gapped at me, her long corn silk coloured hair fluttering as she turned to me for the first time.

"I see that you're still insistent on the shaggy razor bang look like always."

She sniffed.

"And as for me being a nosey parker…I don't think so."

"Shut up Galatea, we all know you're lying, you are after all, gossip central. I'm sure Clarice still hasn't forgiven you for your lovely little stunt last year."

I reminded her,

"She was absolutely horrified by what you had said and don't give me that look it was you that said it."

I paused and continued,

"All last year you plagued her, and now it looks like you're out for a new victim. Not on my watch I'm telling you!"

Galatea looked as if she'd been made to eat a whole lemon. I knew however, that I was right. Hilda sighed and then slowly added,

"Yes that's sadly true, you did blow things out of proportion a bit Galatea,"

She huffed as Alicia poured some punch for Beth. Those two were identical twins. Alicia was the better known of the two as a man-eater. She had a habit of changing boyfriends and her last known boyfriend was responsible for her now bulging stomach. He was the longest she'd gone out with one person, their relationship lasted for three months, and I heard that she said he wasn't good enough for her, so she decided to dump him. Beth was the quieter of the two, she was still going out with the same person that she'd been going out with since 7th grade, and they were really cute together too. It was quite hard to tell them apart, before Alicia got pregnant, they both wore their white blond hair down to their waists, with their bangs cut just above their blue eyes in a v shape. They both had the same serious expression too.

I looked around for Flora who was never too far away from Galatea and sure enough, the chestnut wavy longhaired woman was talking to Clare. Flora I could stand because sometimes we trained together, when Galatea was away of course. Yet there was something about her that made her easier to get along with then Galatea. I supposed that it was Flora's gentle nature that was far nicer than Galatea. I could see that Clare certainly had no problems with talking to Flora. There was a knock at the door and I went to get it. I was pleasantly surprised.

Jean and her partners in crime, Cynthia and Veronica were all waiting outside so I let them in.

"Hey guys!"

I smiled,

"Come on in!"

"Hi Miria."

"Hey, how are you Miri?

"Nice to see you again, Miria."

We all went inside and Helen was playing some music. I knew the song at once. I sighed; Helen had to corrupt Raki's vocabulary, didn't she. I shook my head. At least Clarice wasn't here yet, she'd be flipping a thousand times over.

In two hours, our entire class had arrived, and I was feeling a little annoyed at Helen. I knew that there was no way that we'd be fit for classes tomorrow. Not with how late I knew that this party was going to go. We all ate some of Hilda's nibbles, Alicia ate more than the rest of us, but we all knew that she had a reason to. Clare seemed to be listening as Alicia gave her some tips for the later stages of the pregnancy, which I thought was oddly nice of her, then I realised that Alicia was simply being helpful, because she could. I laughed to my self. Yes, it would be interesting to see Clare at Alicia's stage of pregnancy, I was sure that Raki would stick with Clare no matter what. I had an oddly strong feeling that he would


	3. Oh How I hate Parties

The party was in full swing, and I knew that we were going to be very tired the next day. Beth was quietly sipping punch; I was surprised that she really hadn't changed in all the time I'd known her. I could see Undine as muscled as she normally was. That girl was a flaunter if there ever was one in our class. I had been avoiding Tabitha and her constant companions, the girls that had foundered the "Miria Fan Club". Hilda was bringing out dinner, and Helen was following her as if to claim a shotgun. I sighed, and made my way to the outdoor table. Summer was in full swing, the warm air was more then enough for me, and I'd be drenched in sweat if it was any warmer outside.

We all ate; Alicia beat Helen in how much she could put down. We all watched as Helen conceded defeat for the first time then Helen said,

"You know what maybe I should get Jarek in here, I'll have a kid in no time!"

"Helen!"

I snapped,

"Just because Clare has Raki here, does not mean we need Jarek here! You two are far worse then Claki!"

Everyone laughed,

"Here, here, Miria."

Alicia said,

"I'm sure that I'm going to have my hands full soon though."

We all looked at her,

"I'm not in labour, it was just a joke guys!"

We all settled down and soon the others were laughing. I noticed that Clare was more then happy to have Raki with her. I sighed inwardly and wondered if Raki was going to be staying with us, rather then with his older brother Zaki. I went to ask this when Helen stood up,

"And now, let's raise our glasses to Mirieto, for finally getting engaged."

I was going to kill her.

"Oi, Helen what are you saying?"

Tabitha cried. Clare sighed and rolled her eyes. Galatea looked at me then, and I could see a question in her eyes. I looked down at my plate, as if to eat more potato salad. I could feel everyone's eyes on me and I didn't like it. No, I'm going to torture her for this. I decided. There was no way under heaven or earth that I'd forgive her for doing this to me. I got up abruptly; I wasn't going through this again. Not a chance. Before anyone could stop me, I was in my room and had grabbed my purse and keys. I slammed the door behind me. Then I went to my car, got in and drove off.

I gaped, after Helen said that, I could tell that she'd driven Miria too far this time. I also knew that it was one of the many straws that Helen had been throwing at her of late.

"Miria's really pissed off this time isn't she Hilda?"

Deneve asked me,

"I'm afraid so. Helen's really done it this time for sure."

I sighed. Poor Miria, she really didn't need it and although Helen really hated being called a guppy, that wasn't even close as to how much Miria despised being the centre of attention. Add to that Miria didn't call Helen a guppy all of the time, only when Helen pissed her off. I jumped in and distracted everyone, but I knew that we weren't going to see Miria tomorrow morning. Sure enough, I heard the sound of Miria's car. _Oh, no Miria please don__'__t do that now, you know that it__'__s dangerous at this time of night to drive._ I then heard the engine head off into the distance.

_Miria__…_I groaned inwardly.

I knew then what I had to do. I left the others quietly; they hadn't noticed that Miria was even gone thank goodness. I grabbed the phone and dialled Hysteria's number. She answered on the first ring

"Hello."

"Hey, Mrs W. I hope that you're not going to be too annoyed, but I think Miria's going to be there in the next half hour or so."

"Oh dear, what has Helen done this time?"

I sighed, Hysteria was right on the mark as usual, nothing really went past her unnoticed.

"She's really annoyed Miria this time."

"I see. Well, I'll let you know how she is when she gets here."

"Thanks Mrs W."

I ended the call,

"Please, Miria, whatever happens, don't get hurt."

I spent the rest of the night worrying about her.

I was determined to just get out of sight. I was so furious at Helen that I knew that I would surely regret the next words that came out of my mouth. I had my music uncharacteristically loud. For some reason, I will never know, I some how wound up at Mum's. The light was on and Mum was on the veranda, a sure sign that she knew I was coming. I pulled up in the right side of the carport and cut the engine. I wasn't about to get out just yet, I was still trying to get my emotions semi controlled. By the time I got myself half in check, I opened the door,

"Are you alright Miria?"

She asked me gently, I shook my head and was on my way to my room when I was home.

"Oh, dear, she's got you good and proper this time hasn't she?"

I heard her sigh as I near slammed the door, then flung myself onto the bed and cried myself to sleep.

The next morning saw me wake up with the worst headache I'd ever had. I could hear the kettle boiling and knew that I would have about 5 minutes until she knocked on my door.

"Miria, you'll be late for you classes if you don't get up."

I groaned,

"MUM! Can't I sleep in for a bit longer, my head is killing me?"

She came in and sat next to me on the bed,

"Hmm, you do look a little pale Miria,"

She sounded concerned,

"You're sure you didn't sleep with him?"

She asked me, I sighed,

"I didn't sleep with Seto. The most we did was sit down to dinner."

I lied, but then it wasn't for her to know that we did. That was private. She looked at me and seemed to let it drop. I didn't want to add that I'd already had my period a week ago, that was also private and something that she didn't know of since the first one.

I spent the morning in bed, though I was pretty sure that I wasn't going to be able to hold anything down and sure enough, I was sick.

It was late afternoon when Hilda visited me. At first, I thought it was all the others. I decided that if I had the strength I was going to punch Helen. As it was, I knew that pointless to get up, my head would pound like crazy and I'd be sick. I was prepared for the worst, but it was only Hilda that came in,

"You alright Miria?"

She asked,

"A stomach bug I think, I should be fine by tomorrow so-"

"Well, that's good news I suppose, but I wasn't asking about that, you're not going to murder Helen are you?"

"Well I was thinking of it, and it sure sounds logical to me, but then we'd lose our main source of entertainment, so maybe not."

I sighed. My head pounded again,

"Ugh, not again."

I moaned and rolled over.

By the time I got home, Clare, Helen Deneve and Raki were all waiting for me.

"She still pissed off?"

Deneve asked me,

"No, but she's got a stomach bug. She looked really sick."

Helen gaped,

"No way is she just putting it on!"

"Not even Miria can fake being as white as what I saw her Helen."

I sighed,

"By the way, you should go see her, you owe her an apology."

Helen looked at the floor and muttered something that sounded like

"Don't wanna be called a fucking guppy."

"Helen, I'm sure that if you keep acting like a child, Miria will be less likely to forgive you. And this isn't the first time you've pissed her off either."

I reminded her,

"You've got some catching up to do, I believe."

I sighed. Seto came to visit just after dinner and funnily enough, he was forced to reassure Mum that we hadn't slept together. I hated it when Mum was close to the mark. At least this time she was so off it I could breathe easy. The day's rest was doing me great, I was able to hold down some water without throwing up, so I knew that I would be able to go to classes tomorrow. It was such a relief. I just hated it when I was sick like this.

_I woke feeling fine. I went to get out of bed when I heard a strange noise,_

"_Clare? Helen? Hilda? Deneve?__"_

_I called out. I got up and looked down, the floor was gone from my feet and I was running, from what I didn__'__t know__…_

I woke with a start. Just what woke me? I got out of bed and went into the kitchen. Mum was in her dressing gown,

"Oh, Miria, you're awake are you."

She came up to me and looked at my face,

"Well, you seem much better then yesterday at least."

I tried not to cheer. I then danced back to my room to get some clothes on. I got ready and was on my way.

"Don't worry Mum; I'll still come on the weekend."

I promised her.

I reached school with more then half an hour to spare. I wished I hadn't. Rene was with Kakashi, and I was pretty sure they weren't good for company. I looked away. I just had to be reminded of the time when Kakashi and I were going out. I turned to see if I had my bag and groaned. Of course, I left it back home. I stared my car up and sighed. Late today, sure Miria go right ahead and give Sophie a boost.

By the time I'd gotten my bag, I was surprisingly enough, back at school with a minute to being late. I bolted to my class.

My day was a total blur, I didn't even notice the whispers stopped when I passed them. I was a girl on a mission. Nothing was going to get in my way, not even Galatea. By lunchtime, the day began to slow down. I was still engrossed in my maths textbook, when Rene showed up.

"Hey, Miria, do you have a moment?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry Rene, I was lost in the text book again!"

I tried not to sound like Helen. Rene for her part seemed to ignore that and simply said,

"It's school related, sort of."

"Uh oh, Galatea's been spreading rumours again hasn't she."

I sighed.

"Spit it out, what's she going on about this time?"

I asked.

She looked like she didn't want to ask the question, but she took a breath and asked,

"Is it true that you used to go out with Kakashi?"

"Yes, but we broke up a while ago. We decided that it was best for us to remain friends and have been friends for the last five years."

Rene seemed surprised,

"Oh, ok."

"Galatea has the tenancy to exaggerate things a bit. If you listened to her then you would have heard the rumour that she put on Clarice."

I told Rene. She blinked

"So Clarice's father didn't used to beat her up?"

"No, she had a possessive boyfriend that was the real reason behind her bruises."

I said. Rene looked stunned,

"Oh, I never knew that…I always thought it was her father for some reason."

"Well, if he was beating her up, I don't think that she'd go to him for help, would she?"

Rene's eyes widened in shock.

"Did she end up having a kid then?"

"Yes, Clarice had a little girl called Miata. Last I heard from her is that she and Rashid are planning to get married next holidays."

I heard the bell ring

"Now if you don't mind, I have a maths test to get to, so, I guess I'll see you later."

I told Rene as I walked into my maths class.

The day ended by dragging along like there was no tomorrow. I was glad to hear the final bell rin


	4. The First Time

The rest of the week passed without incident. I didn't have classes on Friday, so I went shopping for a couple of hours, just to get out of the house. I wasn't sure I wanted to face Hilda's cooking lessons just yet, and there were a couple of things I wanted to get for tonight. Seto and I both decided that we were going to try to keep this a secret from everyone as much as possible. I didn't want to give Galatea more ammunition for spreading rumours about me this year. The last thing I needed was for that stuck up bitch to plaster around my private life for the whole year to gossip about, especially since there was a couple of things that I wanted to keep from Mum, and I didn't want her hearing from any source. I didn't realise that it would take me so long to get it all done. By the time I'd driven back home, I could smell Hilda's cooking a mile away. I sighed, and really didn't want to have too much. I was supposed to be going out with Seto tonight. I knew what was going to happen next. Helen would interrogate me the moment that she got wind of a date. I sighed again. It was just one of those days that you wished would hurry up and finish as quickly as possible. I got my assignments done in record time and started pulling out what clothes I had onto my bed. This was a normal occurrence, especially if I was going out. I could hear Helen's telltale shuffle. _Oh great, now she__'__ll know what I__'__m up to._ I sighed and sure enough, Helen yelled,

"Hilda, look out someone's on a date and she didn't tell us!"

"Who would that be Helen?"

Hilda asked,

"Miss Fucking-leave-me-alone-I-don't-want-to-be-disturbed-while-I'm-screwing-my-fiancé."

"Helen, FUCK OFF!"

I snarled,

"It's none of your fucking business as to what I get up to when I'm going out!"

"Oh, really? I thought that it was common knowledge that's what you two do when you're together and alone."

"Fuck off."

I snapped,

"I don't need your crap Helen."

"Oh, ouch, whatcha gonna do Phantom? It's not like you're acting normal. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were pregnant!"

I was so pissed at Helen. There was no way that I was the pregnant one and she knew it.  
"Oh, enlighten me Helen; I believe that you haven't got enough evidence to prove that. Add to that most of the time I was studying, so really your logic's a flop before you start."

I was right and she knew it. Of course, this performance always happened, so I should have been used to it by now but it still pissed me off. I stormed into the shower. Tonight, I thought, would be our night. I wanted to just have fun, forgetting Helen.

By the time I was ready Hilda was resigned to the fact that I was going out and that was it. Deneve, Clare and Raki all looked at Helen, as if telling her to shut up. I had more important things on my mind then whatever Helen was going to ask or say to me anyway.

I sat in my chair. The fact that I was wearing one of my nice dresses was sign enough to the others that yes, I was going out tonight, and no, I wasn't in the mood to talk. Helen still tried. I noticed that Deneve elbowed Helen sharply in the ribs, and hissed at her to shut up. That wasn't a first. Helen was the one who fussed, Deneve was quiet. Clare was busily teaching Raki more questionable skills in her room. I ignored the faint giggles and corrections that I could hear. It was after a few minutes waiting that I heard the sound that I wanted to hear. Seto's car. Clare and Raki came out. Deneve, Hilda and Helen were near the front door.

"Not a word Helen."

I told her sternly, as I left the house. Seto had cut the engine and was walking up to meet me. He gently pulled me into his arms and we kissed. I sighed as we pulled out of it.

"I see that you're early."

He laughed,

"Yeah, Mokuba's the pits."

"Oh dear, he's on with Roxanne again is he?"

"No, actually, it's not that…bad, unless Dietrich has some serious drive about her."

I saw him cringe,

"Oh, no that doesn't sound like much fun!"

I joked. He laughed,

"It isn't I can tell you. They're up most of the night and doing things that I think they shouldn't be!"

We both exchanged a quick glance. I knew that he was worried about Mokuba and his libido, Dietrich didn't seem to mind it that much either. We were both pretty sure that the two were active as well, though Dietrich denied it.

"Where to?"

"Somewhere fun."

I smiled; his smile was something to see, because it took my breath away,

"We could finish what we started…"

He let the suggestion hang in the air, and I felt my heart pound. Of course we could finish that, but…I didn't want Mum on my back about it, and she knew when I was lying most of the time. I didn't want the girls gossiping about it. I didn't want them to know about it.

"I know I wanted to, but the girls…"

"Ah, of course, they are a bit of a nuisance."

He sighed,

"And I'm sure that we don't want the slightest chance that they'd know about it."

"We could just shoo the young two for the night."

"To her place?"

"It's the best idea I had."

"A good one too, her father will keep them in line."

He smiled,

"We all set then?"

I smiled,

"Yes."

We walked to his car and he opened the door for me as I got in. I closed it myself and he climbed into the driver's side.

"You sure you want to do this Miria?"

He asked me,

"Yes, I'm more then sure."

We'd planed this dinner during the holidays, without listeners to hear our every word. I knew that my mother wouldn't approve of what we were going to be doing tonight, but I didn't tell her that we'd already taken care of the official stuff before we would have the ceremony for a reason. I didn't want Galatea there to ruin it for starters. Besides, we'd already signed the official marriage certificate anyway (of course, I lied to the others and didn't say that I was married, officially at least). And our plan was to wait until my studies ended so that we could have a nice ceremony, hopefully before I was ready to have our children. I knew that there was a chance that I could end up pregnant for the wedding, but that was a small chance. I knew that we'd have to be careful, and I had to know my body pretty well for it to work, which I did. I was more then sure that we weren't taking too big a gamble, and that it was a minimal chance of me falling pregnant from tonight's activities.

We drove to his place, and managed to get the house to ourselves for the night. It was a good start. Dietrich was sixteen and on her red P plates. She'd picked Mokuba up and they went to her house to hang out for a while. This meant that we had the house to ourselves and were blissfully alone for the night.

The evening was quite romantic. We relaxed, had a late night swim. In the back of my mind, I knew that it might be a little dicey if I stayed to long. Mum was bound to call Hilda's place soon, and I knew that she would, if I didn't answer the phone, call my mobile. I didn't want distractions right now; I needed to focus on what I wanted.

I sighed; Helen ignored me of course, antagonising Miria once again. I'd told her not to do it, but she didn't listen of course. Miria had told Helen not to say anything, but Helen would say something, of course. I paused as she kissed Seto, I thought that her dress was a little low in the neck for what Miria would normally wear, and showing off more of her then she normally would if it was just a "date". I sighed; something told me that Hysteria was going to be calling us tonight.

Sure enough at nine o'clock, she called us

"Hello Hilda, is Miria there please?"

"No, she isn't Mrs W. Miri's gone out with Seto tonight, she left at eight."

"Oh, really? Hmm, well, I hope she's alright."

"She'll be fine,"

I found myself saying,

"I think they'll be back around ten. She'll probably be there tomorrow morning."

"Alright then,"

She replied,

"Can you tell her I called please?"

"Sure."

I said. I suddenly hoped like all hell that Miria would be home at ten and her mobile was on. I felt bad that I had to do it. Miria was usually pretty good and called her Mum _before_ she went out. I wondered just what she was planning. I knew Miria, she didn't do things by halves and she liked to know as much as possible before she went and did something. She hated it when she had to do something "blind", or if she was caught out in an area outside of her knowledge, like the time that Ophelia had asked Miria a question relating to biology (a topic that Miria wasn't studying), and Miria had no idea what Sophie was talking about. The next day Miria was nose in a biology book trying to find the answer to Sophie's question for herself. I never knew anyone with such a competitive spirit. Miria just had to know everything, which was sometimes a good thing, but it was also a bad thing. I'd seen her spend many nights studying late, just to beat Sophie in exams. I knew that Miria trounced Sophie every time but Sophie insisted that she'd done better of the two. The mid-terms were a nightmare; I seriously had to pry Miria from her notes to get her to even eat sometimes. I hoped that once she'd finished her course that the two would simply settle down. I doubted it though. I truly doubted it.

Once we'd had a swim, we went inside, it felt nice, to have just the two of us together. I smiled, and then pulled into Seto's arms to finish what we'd started. We kissed again. I could feel his touch and I enjoyed it. This time the break wasn't awkward, like it had been an hour ago with the audience, it was more relaxed, it felt natural.

It wasn't long before his lips claimed my again. I sighed pulling tighter to him. This was almost the way I envisioned our honeymoon to be like. Just the two of us, like this. I was tempted to drop my swimmers, but part of me wanted to hold back, as if saying that I shouldn't even be doing this. I fought that part hard, reasoning that I knew enough to have an idea of what to expect. To know what would happen next if we took it that far. The small part lost the fight, and my swimmers dropped to the ground with a pleasant thump.

I knew that somehow, this was the time. This was the right time for both of us. His touch was something that shut the small part right up- however, I'd already argued it to silence. He was as nervous as I was. I would have laughed at that, really I would have. If I wasn't distracted by the sensations that was rushing through my body at that moment. There was some pain, when I felt him in me for the first time but it was soon overridden with pleasure. It was in that moment that we knew by instinct that we were much closer then we'd ever been.

I wasn't the only one felling the pleasure. I knew that Seto would be as well. I wasn't sure how long, but all too soon, we reached the height of pleasure, I was surprised by how loud I sounded, my cry mixed with his. I was panting, lying by his side, in that moment I felt tired, like I would sleep soon. I'd not expected this at all. It had felt beyond what I thought it'd feel like. I didn't care, if it was like this…I now understood why Clare and Raki had sex like they did. I now knew why Clare was so loud as well, she couldn't help it any more then what I could now, because the pleasure was so great that you just had to let it out in any way that you could. Regardless of what I'd read and learned, it was pretty hard to suppress the cries of pleasure when it was coursing through your body. I decided that lovemaking wasn't something that could be learned from books, you had to learn by doing it. And I sure had a good lesson with Seto tonight.

I didn't want the night to end, but my stupid mobile had to ring. I didn't want to get up and get it, I wanted to lay here with Seto and enjoy snuggling up to him after our lovemaking. I sighed; I was still feeling sluggish after our first time.

"Is that you phone or mine?"

Seto asked me, he sounded like I felt, sluggish and close to sleep.

"Mine I think."

I told him. I got up slowly. Then I went to my handbag and pulled it out. Hilda's number flashed across the screen. She never called me when I was on a date although this I could hardly call this a date. I flipped it open,

"Yeah, Hildi, it's me, what's up?"

I asked, feeling a little more alert then when I first got up.

"Oh, when are you going to get back home Miria?"

She sounded worried,

"Why?"

I didn't understand, I wondered what Hilda was worried about,

"Well, your mother just called,"

Hilda sounded like something was up,

"And I covered for you, Miria please tell me you'll be home in like 15 minutes, please?"

I froze,

"Hold on, Hilda what are you saying?"

"You need to get home, before she gets here. I tried to reassure her, but she said that you're not normally out this late and she wanted to make sure that you're ok."

I swore loudly,

"This isn't Helen's idea is it?"

"Miria, please. You really need to get back."

I sighed,

"Alright then. I'll be home soon."

I hung up. Seto looked at me, worried,

"What was that about?"

"Mum of course."

"Uh, oh. We'd better hide the evidence then."

"Yep, and I think I may need to borrow a jacket. She'll do her nut if she sees my dress."

We dressed quickly and were soon heading back.

I used the trip to gain control of myself. Seto sped along the streets. I envied him. He'd done a driving course with the Army, so he got to drive fast. I noticed that we made it back with a minute to spare. I raced to my room to change into my tracksuit. Hiding the evidence as Seto had put it. I was back out in to the lounge room, and had just sat down in my chair, when Mum's car pulled up. It was about ten thirty.

To see Mum this late, first you must know why. I knew just by looking at her face that I was pretty close to being in trouble with her. She hated it when she didn't know what was going on, though I was twenty-two years old now and more then capable of making my own choices. It was hard for her to let go of her little girl, which is why she drove to Hilda's this late at night. Just to make sure I was safe and sound. She just didn't trust Seto yet. She would come to trust him, I hoped, because I was soon- no I was married to him. I just didn't tell her that yet.

She calmed down some, when she saw me in "my" chair. Though cringed when she saw Seto, which was her normal reaction to him when he was here this late.

"Well, I'd better get going,"

Seto said,

"See you tomorrow, oh, are you free on Tuesday Miria?"

He asked me,

"Sure, I'll see what movies are on."

Tuesdays were our days for watching movies, for some crazy reason, but I had a feeling that this one was going to be a little different.

"See ya, Seto!"

Helen grinned,

"Sure Helen."

He replied.

"Safe trip."

Clare called, Seto waved and then left. I sighed. If I had it my way, we'd have spent the whole night together.

I ended up coming home with Mum that night. She didn't say anything, but I got the feeling that she somehow knew what had happened, despite my best efforts to keep it from her.

The term was a blur of study and sex. More studying then sex, but still that's how it felt to me. By the time we came towards the mid-year exams, I was studying hard again. Seto helped me where he could.

We all went to Clarice's wedding. She looked amazing, and Miata was cute. Clare caught Clarice's bouquet. We all laughed at the expression on Raki's face. Clare blushed deeply and pulled into Raki's arms. Clarice came over to our group during the reception and Rashid was with her. I was surprised that she even sent the invites out to Galatea. Of course Galatea said that she was busy, so she wasn't here, but still…Clarice was too kind, she was always the quickest to forgive. I knew that it was hard for her to hold grudges, after all Audrey was here with Rachel, and those two were about as nice to Clarice as her mother was…and they weren't very sorry about that at all. I noticed that Clarice looked happy, and I smiled for her. She caught my eye and came over.

"Miria, how nice it is to see you!"

She was holding Miata's hand, all while the little girl was messily eating some cake. The toddler looked up at me and shoved her head into Clarice's leg.

"Mama."

Miata mumbled. Hilda blinked, then said,

"Wow, Miata, you've grown!"

"She sure has."

Clarice smiled,

"She was the star of the wedding I can tell you!"

We all laughed about that. Sure Miata was the star, she practically ran down the isle, then ran back to Clarice dumping the flowers on the ground, making us all laugh.

"Any honeymoon plans?"

Hilda asked

"Not really, I was more thinking that we'd spend a couple of weeks in Queensland up near Brisbane perhaps."

"Wow that sounds like fun."

"I'm hoping that we can go to Hamilton Island."

"Whoa! That sounds really cool Clarice, please take me with you!"

Helen begged. We all laughed again, Clarice smiled,

"You'll have to pay your own way I'm afraid, we've only got room for three."

"Aww man! Next time maybe."

"Next time it is."

Alicia came over, she still hadn't had the twins yet, and judging by the size of her, she wasn't far off having them. Before the second week of holidays we'd all asked her how much longer until she was going to have the baby and she told us that she'd gotten a surprise at the end of term when Beth finally dragged Alicia to see the doctors. It was soon clear that she was going to have not just one baby, but twins. The doctors were pretty sure that they weren't identical so Alicia wouldn't be as busy as what she would be if she had identical twins. I remembered her saying that twins always ran in her family, for the first pregnancy anyway.

"Next time what?"

She asked. Clarice quickly explained what Helen had said.

"Oh, I see."

She suddenly winced, doubled over with pain.

"Are you ok Alicia?"

I asked. She panted then said,

"It's probably just a pre labour contraction."

She said. It wasn't long though, until she was wincing with pain again.

"Alicia, are sure you're ok?"

I asked, Alicia shook her head,

"Where's Beth?"

She asked, panting again,

"Last I saw Beth was with Ryan."

Clarice interjected,

"Crap."

Alicia cursed,

"Miria, do you have your phone on you?"

"Don't worry Alicia, I'm already dialling the ambulance."

I said, hitting triple zero* on my phone. I'd never seen Beth run so fast.

"Lici**!"

"Bethy!"

Beth was by Alicia's side in an instant. Ryan wasn't too far behind her. Beth started talking to Alicia in a low voice. I saw Alicia smile, then wince with pain. Her waters broke by the time the ambulance had arrived.

"Thankyou Miria."

Said Beth,

"I owe you."

"No probs Beth. Just let us know how they are ron."

"Sure thing."

She said as she climbed into the ambulance with her sister.


	5. Searching for the Perfect Dress Pt 1

We all waited anxiously for Beth to call us with the news, Clarice was particularly worried for Alicia, so was I for that matter.

It was about midafternoon by the time Beth called my mobile,

"Hey, Beth, how's Alicia holding up?"

I asked,

"She's doing ok, just tired. Both mum and the twins are fine. She had a girl and a boy. Lici hasn't decided what she'll call them yet, so tell the others I'll keep them posted."

"Ok, thanks Beth."

Hilda, Helen, Deneve, Clare and Raki all looked at me.

"Well, how is she Miria?"

Hilda asked.

"Beth says that Alicia's ok and the twins are a boy and girl respectively. Beth has said that she'll keep us posted when Alicia names them."

"Whoa, it all happened so fast!"

Raki cringed,

"I hope it doesn't hurt Clare that badly…"

I sighed,

"Don't worry Raki, I'm sure that we'll have plenty of time to worry about that when Clare's ready to have the baby."

They looked at me, and Clare grinned,

"Well this year keeps getting better and better! I mean, first off you get engaged, then Alicia's twins…oh and did you hear what Audrey was saying the other day Miria…about Galatea?"

"No."

I replied shortly.

"Oh, you'll be laughing for sure!"

"I really don't want to get involved."

I sighed. Helen grinned evilly,

"You do actually."

"Why?"

"Well, Audrey recons that Gala's man's underage, so to speak."

"WHAT!"

I near yelled

"HELEN YOU'RE KIDDING! YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING DO YOU REALISE THAT GALATEA'S GOING TO KILL YOU FOR SAYING THAT ABOUT HER!"

I cried in shock,

"That's not all,"

Helen sung,

"I heard that she's planning on stealing his cash too!"

"I doubt the authenticity of that claim Helen."

I rebuked.

"Miria's right, Audrey sounds like she's just making it all up."

Hilda frowned,

"Oh, she's not making it up."

Helen grinned,

"She's swearing that it's all true."

"She sounds like a second Galatea."

I sighed.

"And that can't be a good thing."

The others looked at me, and then my phone rang.

"Hello, Miria speaking,"

"Hey Miria, Beth here Lici's just come up with the names!"

Beth squealed,

"Marcus for the boy and Taylor for the girl. I'm so excited for her!"

"Cool"

"Yeah I know, anyway I've got to go, so see you later!"

I hung up, and repeated the conversation for the others' benefit.

"Wow, Alicia sure took her time,"

"Beth'll call again soon."

I sighed, knowing Beth it'd be on speed-dial.

"What's wrong Miri?"

Hilda asked me,

"Nothing."

I sighed again, sure nothing was up. The Easter holidays were almost over and I had a nasty feeling that Galatea was up to something that was about to create far too much drama for me. Simply because she knew that I hated being the centre of attention. Every one knew that, but some people chose to ignore it. I got up and went to my room. I shut the door behind me and pulled on my shorts and a tee-shirt.

It wasn't long before I was outside running. It wasn't long before I had company. Sure enough, Jean, Veronica and Cynthia were running with me.

"Hey Miria!"

"Hi Jean!"

"Nice to see you running again! Ha, ha! Hey wanna train for the track?"

"Maybe…I think I'll give it a miss this year."

"Aww…where would I be without my best training buddy?"

Jean asked me,

"I'll still train, but I'm not thinking of racing."

"Oh! Cool!"

"Yep!"

Cynthia laughed, her low pigtails swaying with her movement,

"See I told you we'd still be able to have fun!"

We'd slowed down and were laughing.

"I really want to do well this year you know."

Said Veronica,

"I want to make it to state!"

I grinned,

"You're doing well then. Just a couple more weeks and you'll have your event in the bag!"

Veronica tilted her head at me,

"You do sprints don't you Miria?"

She asked,

"I did. I don't think I'll be doing it this year…if I can avoid Galatea that is."

She nodded,

"Well, it won't last long I'm sure. I heard that Audrey was saying some pretty nasty stuff about Galatea…and I heard that she's finally getting a dose of her own medicine."

I cringed. As bad as Galatea could be, I wasn't about to wish her ill will. It just wasn't me. Sure there were the times when I could kill Helen, but I never wanted to be like that…I looked at Cynthia,

"Well, we know she deserves part of it…but I don't think that she's that bad."

She sounded like I did.

"It'd have to depend on a few things first."

"Well I can tell you all here and now, she deserves the lot!"

"Are you serious Jean?"

I asked,

"Of course I am. Galatea barked up the wrong tree with Audrey three years ago. So now Audrey's paying her back big time."

I shivered,

"By saying that Yugi's underage. I've met the guy and trust me, he's anything but underage and loaded."

I looked at the others,

"Besides he's always loved Galatea for some crazy reason that I could never figure, I certainly don't see them cheating or there being any scandals on them."

I told them frankly.

"True, from what I know, she'd give him the world and then some."

We nodded. Veronica looked thoughtful for a moment,

"Do you think that Audrey was really that mad at Galatea? Honestly? Or could Helen be behind this. It does sound like Helen."

"Not really,"

I said,

"Helen'd have a hard time working around Deneve."

Jean nodded,

"Yeah, Deneve's by the book. She'd rip Helen apart if she heard that sort of crap coming from her."

I nodded,

"I'm sure Deneve'd do worse then that. Remember the time that Helen tried to put mice in Deneve's bag."

Jean snorted,

"At camp?"

"Yes, and do you remember what happed?"

Jean started to laugh,

"Shit YES! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha…poor Helen got a black eye for her trouble! Nice hit on Deneve's part…I'd love to see her do it again!"

"That wasn't the worst of it either."

I reminded her. Veronica looked confusedly from me to Jean. Cynthia's eyes widened,

"Oh no! Did Helen wind up with a broke arm too?"

"No, she ended up falling over her shoes and busting her collar bone…Deneve was a girl scout, so she paid Helen back in good kind."

Jean continued laughing,

"I might just drop the hint eh?"

She sounded like she needed a break from all of the laughing.

"Well now we'd better head back then! Time for some fun!"

Jean turned around and raced us back to Hilda's. I beat them of course once I put the effort in. I waited until the last hundred metres before I really kicked into gear. I caught up to them and beat them to the front door with a ":w00t!:". Jean ran her hand through her blue hair,

"Well, well, well, as fast as ever huh Miria?"

"I guess so."

The others grinned,

"Tea is in order!"

Hilda called. She'd seen the four of us and no doubt about it, had some afternoon snacks waiting for us. Jean made some fun of Helen, and Cynthia chatted to Clare and Raki, while Veronica, Hilda, and I were all quietly talking about Alicia and what her next move would be.

My phone rung again and this time it wasn't Beth,

"Hello."

"Ah, I'm finally able to get through, what's the news Miria?"

Seto's voice soothed me at once, it had such a calming effect on me lately, that I wasn't sure what to make of it. I told him as quickly as I could what the news was.

"Ha, ha, ha, so Alicia's doing ok? That's good news…hmm I wonder, are you available for tonight?"

"I sure am."

I smiled,

"Meet you at six?"

He suggested

"No prob. See you soon Seto."

I couldn't wipe the grin off my face. Hilda had a serious expression on her face,

"It looks like someone's very happy."

"You know I am Hilda, no point pretending!"

By the time the second term had started I was well underway with my studies for the mid year exams. It was good to run and I was enjoying the crisp autumn air. Jean, Cynthia and Veronica were sharing the lovely morning with me.

"I wish every morning was like this."

Cynthia sighed wistfully,

"It'd be so much fun, and we could run much better if it wasn't hot."

"Same here Cynthia."

Sighed Veronica,

"Same here."

Things at school got steadily worse. So furious was Galatea that rumours were being spread about her, she decided to make the rest of us pay dearly. I had to run between classes in the vain hope that she'd leave me alone. I wasn't the only one. It seemed that Kakashi was having just as rough a time, when we were all in class, Galatea's bad temper was hidden from the teachers with ease. She was a different woman almost. I nearly managed to avoid her until, about half way through the term, both Galatea and Sophie were up to something that I knew was down right wrong and completely uncalled for. I'd long since learned that Sophie and Galatea were pretty good friends, that I was in danger of having possible broken bones if I didn't watch out for the pair, back when I was running for competition. Now though, I had the foolish idea to let it slip that I wouldn't be competing at all this year. I should have known that the two would be planning and scheming over how to get me involved in the competition again. I really should have been watching what was going on. I heard the pair talking.

"Why do you think she'd pull out Ophelia?"

Galatea sneered, I wasn't sure who they were talking about and for some strange reason, I stayed, despite my better judgement.

"She's not scared of you and they all know that she's faster then either of us…unless she's planning on having a baby."

"I doubt it, I haven't seen her nose in a book on babies yet. We all know Miria's one for wanting to know it all."

Ophelia sounded irritated. She was the only one who could, as far as I knew get away with talking to Galatea like that. I froze as I realised that they were talking about me.

"She might be entertaining the idea,"

Galatea sniffed,

"I'm sure that it's crossed their minds at some point. After all what's the use of having him around if they're not having sex. It seems completely pointless if you ask me."

"Are you suggesting that she's already pregnant?"

Ophelia snapped,

"I might be."

Galatea was smug, like she knew it all. I felt a white hot fury burst out and before I knew it I slammed the door open.

"How dare you."

I growled,

"How dare you! Don't you say another word or you will regret it!"

They were frozen in shock, then I turned on my heal and stormed out, slamming the door behind me.

By the end of the term winter was starting to set in. I spent my time focusing on getting my studies done, rather then on what was happing in the gossip world. Jean and I focused our training to be stricter and I was coaching Veronica. Cynthia came with us most of the time because she didn't want to feel left out.

As the third term approached, Clare (who had so far only had a smallish bump) was really starting to show signs that she was pregnant. It looked like the baby was growing quite quickly now. Raki was often seen in the kitchen with Hilda, fixing Clare something to eat. He was quite a good cook which surprised me. The way he could make things up from almost nothing was enough to make me a little envious. Usually Clare wanted some chips and gravy, Raki managed a compromise.

As we were sitting in the lounge room, Clare was snoring her head off on Raki's shoulder. Helen so far hadn't said a thing. I was half in my chair, my legs dangling to the right, close to sleep when the phone rang. Hilda answered it.

"Miria, it's your Mum."

Hilda called,

"She'll be a couple of seconds."

I groaned and got out of my chair.

"Hey, Mum it's me."

"Oh, Miria!"

She cried,

"Do you know what we're doing today?"

She asked me.

"Nope."

"Miria! We're supposed to go dress shopping remember?"

"Oh! Right!"

I cried. Then I had to think of a reason why I couldn't go dress-shopping. I would have no such luck.

By the time we made it to the shops I was starting to hyperventilate. I was as scared as I could be with the realisation of exactly what we were doing today….dress-shopping…not what I expected. I froze as my mother pulled me into the bridal shop. I was dead.

After a few minutes waiting, a tallish lady came over to us,

"How can I help you?"

She asked. My mother smiled and said,

"Well, we'll be needing a wedding dress for my daughter here."

The woman appraised me with a critical eye,

"She's going to get married at the start of next year, so we were wondering what you'd have in stock."

I blushed at my mother's confidence. I was glad in that moment that she was with me and that I wasn't on my own.

After several dresses later I was beginning to feel down. None of the ones that were there felt right to me and they were either to low in the neck or to high. Or the designs were just plain wrong to start with. I also knew that I would be unable to tell Seto, he wasn't supposed to see my dress until we had the ceremony. I really needed him here to sooth my nerves. I was also wanting to sleep but I could quickly see that it wouldn't be an option.

After we left the shop Mum had a few other things that she wanted to do, so I just tagged along like a little kid. By the time we'd got back to Hilda's Helen was drinking again. I sighed, so much for an easy afternoon. Helen would be in La la land by now and sure enough, she tried to get up and fell back in to the chair, which I thought was lucky for her. I didn't say anything until after Mum left.

"Hilda you know how Helen is so why are you even letting her do this?"

"She didn't say anything Miria."

Hilda sighed in return,

"And I had no idea that she'd gotten a hold of it."

"Great, no we have to wait a few hours for her to sober up."

I groaned.


	6. The Perfect Dress Maybe

By the time Helen sobered up, Clare was busy with Raki, doing whatever it was that they were doing. I didn't pay much attention. I wanted to sleep and not worry about the fact that I still hadn't found the perfect dress. I was feeling depressed about the whole thing and really, all I wanted was to find the right dress for the wedding. Hilda and Deneve were busily doing something in the kitchen. It was at that moment that Clare gasped out in pain, Raki casting a worried look over her.

"Are you ok Clare?"

I asked, she sighed and said,

"Damn those pre-labour contractions! This is the fifth time this week! I seriously hope that this isn't the…ouch!"

She gasped again, Raki was on her left and I was on her right, Hilda, having heard Clare's complaints came in.

"It was just the baby kicking that's all."

Clare sighed,

"Phew"

Said Helen,

"For a moment there Clare, you had me thinking that you were in labour!"

She grinned,

"Helen…"

I growled slightly, then sighed,

"Well, Clare is pretty close to having the baby, so of course she's going to have some pre-labour contractions. It'll be a simple manner of when the baby's ready to be born."

Hilda said calmly, just to remind the "guppy" i.e., Helen what was going on. For me it was a simple matter of just half listening to Hilda. I wondered how she knew this sort of stuff and quickly gave up on the thought.

When I left the lounge room, Hilda must have seen me head off. I slammed myself down on to my bed and I heard footsteps.

"How'd it go?"

She asked,

"Terrible, I feel like a total idiot."

I said into my pillow,

"I'm almost ready to just throw it in."

"Miria, don't give up that easy, I'm sure you'll find the right dress."

I don't know how the hell she knew what I was depressed about, but Hilda knew. I rolled over and looked at Hilda,

"You think so?"

I asked, to which she replied,

"I know so Miria. Don't worry; you'll find the right one and before you know it, you'll be as happy as you can be!"

She smiled. I was glad that I had a friend like Hilda. I hugged her happily.

Miria looked like she was stressed out and I half wondered what it was about. I lucked on to the fact that she was worried about her wedding dress. It was unusual to see her so worked up about it. Normally Miria was practical, she would wear whatever took her fancy and she'd enjoy herself without thinking, but this wedding dress…I didn't know what to make of it. I hoped that for her sake, Miria found a dress that she liked.

I stretched along the sofa; this was one of the best things to do when you were with your husband…naked of course. I could feel Seto's touch down my back and I didn't want to move, especially after such powerful lovemaking. I'd begged and pleaded for him not to stop as the pleasure was just too great, too wonderful I was glad that it was just us for the weekend; the others weren't due back for another hour or so, baby clothes shopping for Clare. I sighed happily. Nothing could beat this in a heartbeat.

I jumped when I heard Hilda's car. Seto and I quickly got dressed and the glorious moment dissolved, just like that. I tried not to blush, as it would give the game away. Hilda, Helen, Deneve, Clare and Raki all came in. Hilda's eyebrows rose when she saw Seto sitting with me. I just had to blush.

"Nice to see you Seto,"

Said Hilda

"We weren't expecting to see you here."

She gave me a pointed look; I blushed again and quickly placed my head on Seto's shoulder, making sure that they couldn't see my face. I still had yet to tell them that I was already officially married to Seto. I didn't want to, and had long since decided that I wouldn't, this time anyway.

After a drink of ice tea, Raki officially met Seto. I was amazed at how the pair soon found common ground, talking about cars and car makes and models. Clare yawned and her head was already on Raki's shoulder, her long light red hair forming a curtain across her face. Clare had it cut, years ago to a short bob that was chin length, but decided to grow it out again after Teresa passed away with cancer. It was just before Teresa died last year that we found out that Clare was adopted. Tess, (as Teresa was called by Helen) was more than happy to adopt Clare, saving her from an abusive father and years of foster care. Plus Clare had wanted to live with Teresa, so it was a win-win situation. We found out that Clare had a substantial trust fund that she wasn't able to access until she was twenty-one. It was the parting gift from Teresa, who had wanted Clare to be happy. Teresa's friend, Irene had become a mother figure for Clare after Teresa died, which was a good thing for her as far as I was concerned. Clare and Irene were both as strange as each other were, and I sometimes found it hard to believe that Teresa was even friends with the stoic Irene, after all Teresa was always wearing a trademark grin, and Irene was a serious as she could be. I half wondered if it was the differences that brought the two together like that, I guessed that was why they worked. I pushed the notion away as Seto and Raki continued their conversation.

An hour later and Hilda was serving afternoon tea. I got up to stretch, Helen yawned loudly and Clare seemed to be sleeping on Raki's shoulder. I sat back down and lent on Seto's shoulder. The afternoon soon gave way to evening, and then chaos hit.

Clare was relaxing by Raki's side when her waters chose to break. It was sudden and shocked everyone. I kept my head and was soon dialling for the ambulance, then calling Irene to let her know what was happening. Once I told her, I then had to ring my mum and let her know that I would be late as Clare was going to the hospital. Mum insisted on suggesting things that Clare might need. I calmly wrote down what she'd suggested and promised to tell Clare. By the time all of this was done, Clare was in the ambulance with Raki, her contractions gaining strength. We all went to the hospital. I was with Seto in his car and Hilda was driving Deneve and Helen in her car. By the time we arrived, we sat in the waiting room. I calmly informed a nurse that we were waiting for Clare and that she'd just been admitted. The kindly nurse said that she would let us know how Clare was doing. I thanked her, and sat with Seto.

Hours passed, and the nurse arrived to tell us that the baby had arrived. Helen whooped with joy and Hilda smiled. Deneve was almost smiling and I felt a sweep of relief when the nurse asked us if we wanted to see them. We all agreed and followed her along the corridors to when Clare's room was.

Raki was sitting with her, all while Clare looked exhausted. Her green eyes had the air of needing to rest. Thankfully, Clare was ok. In her arms was a small baby girl, who looked very sweet and cute in her pink blanket. Raki was beaming at Clare and he absolutely adored their little daughter.

"Hey, Clare, whatcha call her?"

Helen asked.

"Her name is Teresa Louise,"

Said Clare, tiredly,

"Wow,"

Deneve grinned,

"I think I know why."

"We chose those names because, Louise was my grandmother and Teresa…well, we all knew Teresa wouldn't mind."

Raki blushed,

"No, I think that she would be very happy."

A voice that we all knew very well came from the doorway, revealing a woman who was dignified in her age, her long grey white hair framing her long face, her pointed ears only adding to her aura. She was without question a wise woman, someone that you would instantly look up to and feel like you were learning compared to her mastery. Irene was a woman of presence and power, I had a feeling that if Teresa herself was here right now, and she would be smiling at Clare and happily holding little Teresa.

"She looks beautiful Clare, just like her mother."

Another thing you can count on with Irene is that she has a way of saying the right words for the right moment in time, her timing is flawless.

"Thankyou Irene."

Clare sounded like she really needed rest. So we promised to visit the next day. As we left the last thing I saw was Clare kissing Raki, and they both were gazing down at their newborn with a happiness that I envied. I felt an overwhelming urge to cry.

I never liked hospitals, they always made me feel frightened and I often wished that I'd not made that choice, all those years ago. I truly regretted my choice and as I saw Clare, for the first time, holding the child that she named after the woman who saved me in so many ways, I felt such strong feelings that at first I didn't know what to feel. I was amazed at how small the newborn baby was. _Teresa Louise_. I stopped, sitting behind the wheel of my car. I sighed, thinking of that small baby that was taken away from me, by my own decisions. I often wondered what became of my little boy, if he was happy for the life that I couldn't have given even if I tried. At the time I had felt so ashamed at what I'd done, that Tobias didn't want to know about me, or about the child. I'd felt so lost and hurt that I'd wanted to end it all, and yet I couldn't.

It was almost ten years to the day. I was twenty-five when I met Teresa, such a radiant person. I was highly shocked to see that she had a small girl with her called Clare. It was through Clare and Teresa that I learned to forgive myself. I began to live again.

Years passed and Clare grew into the young woman that I now know well. She adored Teresa and as I was standing in the doorway, I heard what Clare and Raki said. They discussed and decided on the name that I missed hearing…Teresa. I didn't know what to think or feel. I simply told Clare that the child looked beautiful like her mother, not knowing what else to say…

The rest of the week was mostly uneventful, Clare and Raki both came home with Teresa and soon everyone was pitching in. For me, it was a wonderful learning resource. I was surprised by just how much care babies needed. I was glad that Clare was still at Hilda's for the time being. It allowed us all insight into the needs of babies. I soon discovered that a baby equalled sleepless nights and long hours of care. Clare and Raki took turns in making sure that Teresa was ok. I watched and pitched in where I was needed. Teresa really was a sweet little girl; she (as far as I could see) looked like her namesake. Clare would often coo to her and Raki could be seen grinning most of the time, his arms around both Clare and Teresa, as happy as could be.

The end of term was fast approaching, and for me, the end of year exams was going to be the final test. I still hadn't mentioned the fact that all official parts of the wedding had been taken care of. I spent my days focusing on the end of year exams and helping Clare when needed. My nights were a different story.

Hours would be spent looking through dresses and not finding even one that I liked. Mum wasn't helping. I sighed heavily as I turned yet another page of a magazine. I then slammed it shut. There was nothing in it that was me. I went for a run.

By the time I got back, Hilda was making dinner and Clare was busily feeding Teresa. It was starting to become a normal scene, with Teresa happily suckling from Clare's breast. Raki was always there, gently stroking Teresa's face or just gazing at Clare, eyes filled with love. Sometimes Raki would be notes in hand reading, but still close to Clare. Hilda grinned,

"I see someone went for a run."

I sighed, and then noticed that the magazine that I discarded sat on the table, open to a page that I hadn't seen.

"Helen…just what are you doing?"

I asked, since Helen had been looking no doubt.

"Just looking."

Helen replied,

"Hey that one looks nice don't you think Deneve?"

Deneve sighed,

"Only as nice as you think it is."

She replied. I stopped Helen from turning the page and looked at the dress that she was referring to. It was long and elegant, the sleeves gathered up around the shoulders. The bottom of the sleeves was split into halves, with a coloured under sleeve. The neckline wasn't too bad, though a little low for my taste; it showing off a cleavage after all. There was something about it though, that really caught my eye, and it was the attention to detail. There was a side slit to reveal the bride's legs, but it wasn't overly obvious. I pulled the page out.

"Miria!"

Helen complained,

"What?"

I asked, grinning as a small ray of hope threatened to make itself known.

"What did you do that for?"

"No of your business, now if you don't mind, I'm outta here!"

Dinner was still an hour away, I was grinning like a fiend, excited for the first time.

By the time I got Mum on the phone, Helen, Deneve, Hilda, Clare and Raki were all listening in, which given the fact that I was practically hopping within excitement, I didn't really notice. Once she heard that I found a "possible" dress, she became more enthusiastic. I wasn't sure why, but I gave it up when Hilda called,

"Dinner is ready everyone!"

I told Mum that I'd call her later, and then had dinner with everyone.


	7. Almost Caught Out

At last, the last exams passed and I was free. Graduation followed and I was sure that I made Mum proud in that moment, since she was crying and wanting to take photos of me, post graduation ceremony. Seto took a few of Mum and I, while she took a couple of the two of us, saying that she was going to get more at the wedding. It was good to have finally finished my studies. Seto and I came back to Hilda's with the typical end of year party in full swing. For once, I actually joined in and had some fun, despite my reservations.

The next day my head was pounding, but I was happy. I got up and drunk a whole glass of water and was already busy digging through a book on wedding dresses. My results wouldn't come through until January, and I knew that it wouldn't be long before Clare and Raki got up. Clare had refrained from drinking at all last night and I was sure she'd have tales to tell…I did drink more than usual, quite out of character for me, but I'd decided that I'd only ever do it once, and no more. Hilda would envy me; she would probably still be drunk and hung over. I kept to water for the rest of the morning, that seemed to help with my headache.

Mum called and I told her that we'd partied a little. She asked me if I had fun and I said,

"Sure, I think Helen might have gone a little over board, but we're all good."

The funny part was that Sophie and Galatea had a drinking completion, both of them had gotten quite drunk and, for some reason, Galatea declared that she needed a fair sized dick to keep her happy. I gaped and must have done or said something because everyone had stared at me. I remembered Jean laughing and yelling,

"FUCK YEAH MIRIA, GIRL YOU HAVE IT MADE!"

I still had _no_ idea as to what was said and done. I vowed never to drink again like I did last night. It was too great a risk, especially if I couldn't remember much of the aftermath.

After my third or fourth glass of water Clare was up, she cradled Teresa and the little baby was sleeping.

"Morning Clare."

She stopped and blinked,

"Miria!"

She was surprised,

"Oh, you're sober, thank goodness for that."

"Why?"

I asked,  
"Was I really bad?"

Clare looked at me,

"Not bad, you're just a little full on."

"Say what?"

"You were a class act,"

Clare giggled,

"Quite funny you were until Galatea went on about wanting sex. Then you were very funny."

She grinned,

"Nice blow by the way, I didn't know that you were a master of words."

I gave Clare a look,

"What did I say?"

I wanted to know, yet I didn't at the same time. Clare blushed,

"You said that the best sex was with your husband,"

I gaped at Clare,

"Then you said that Galatea knew nothing about commitment and went on to add that she'd had at least three partners before Yugiatemu."

I gaped. Clare grinned,

"You sure showed her. Oh and then you said that she needed to watch her back because she has it coming to her."

I can't speak, though I force myself to,

"Clare,"

I begin to ask,

"What did Jean say about it all?"

Clare grins like a fiend again, looking almost evil,

"She said 'Fuck yeah Miria you got it made girl, not even Galatea has a comeback to that!' then Sophie turned around and said 'What are you talking about?' and Jean laughed and said that Sophie'd never know, nor would the rest of us. Truth be told you were all fairly drunk at the time, so it didn't make any sense."

Clare giggles and she sounds like Hilda when she's drunk, and quite drunk at that. Hilda was and is known for her giggles that are high pitched and never ending, which Clare was doing a good job of mimicking in that moment

Hilda staggered in to the kitchen and then put water in to the kettle. It was boiling by the time Helen and Deneve eventually got up; surprisingly enough Helen was mostly still drunk, while Deneve was mostly sober. Jean slouched in to the kitchen as well, her blue hair all over the place. She was sober and tired

"'Lo Miria."

Jean yawns,

"Shit, this's late!"

She yells as she looks at the kitchen clock.

"Yeah, it is."

I replied, I sighed,

"Almost too late."

I turned back to the wedding dresses book; I was beginning to hope that the whole wedding ceremony was behind me already and that I was already on my honeymoon.

"Uh, oh, still haven't found one huh?"

Jean sits beside me at the kitchen table, looking over my shoulder thoughtful.

"Nope and there's no hope of it appearing."

"You'll find it."

Jean assured me,

"It'll come along when you least expect it, you know that Miria."

The next two weeks were near a nightmare, I was now busy with Mum looking at dresses and I wasn't enjoying it one bit. I decided that I would have a break from wedding plans and enjoy an afternoon with just myself and Seto. It was a great idea, and I was beginning to relax. We went to the movies, and then as dinner was approaching, I told Hilda that I wasn't going to be home for that. Seto had offered a night in and I wasn't going to miss it for the world. Hilda had sighed, but relented,

"Sure Miria, I guess we'll see you tomorrow then huh?"

"Yeah Hildi."

I tried to sound like I wasn't trying to get out of a cooking lesson, that I was abashed at not coming home to one. Hilda saw through me though, like always. Also like always I made myself try to forget the fact that I would, despite my best efforts, have a cooking lesson soon enough.

Seto and I were mucking around, mostly playing with water bombs and water guns, the night was warm and I suggested that we go for a swim. We were already soaked and a swim wouldn't hurt. Seto readily agreed and pointed out that my tee shirt was clinging to my body in a very good way. I blushed and managed to dump a bucket of water on him,

"At least you're better without a shirt on!"

I teased him; he grinned and stripped to the waist,

"Sure I don't need it!"

I found myself thinking that a swim was the perfect excuse for me to ditch my clothing, for a reason that I would later think on with confusion.

The water was nice and cool on my skin, the December air not quite boiling, but come January…the nights would really be hot as the days would be scorching, 40C if not more than that. December though…the weather was warm, but not overly so. Seto playfully splashed me and I splashed him back. Soon we were laughing like children and I was grinning broadly.

We trooped back inside, slightly tired from all the splashing and playing. I had my head against Seto's shoulder. We kissed, calm and content. It soon developed into more and it wasn't long before he carried me to what would become our room after our honeymoon.

When I woke, I was tired but happy. I could hear my phone shrilly ringing and I sighed, but got up to answer it,

"Hello,"

"Oh, hey Miria,"

I paused, what the hell was Kakashi thinking and why was he calling me at this hour? I really didn't understand what this was about, so I said,

"Hey Kakashi, what's up?"

I pulled on my bra and underwear, changing hands as I did so,

"Well, I was wondering what you have planned for the holidays."

He began,

"Apart from dress hunting for my wedding, not much."

I heard a pause, then,

"You're getting married?"

_Well Kakashi, I'm already married, and I didn't want the ceremony ruined by Galatea_ I thought, but I didn't say that out loud, what I said was,

"Yes I am. I thought that you heard about it."

I added,

"Especially since Galatea's been going on about nothing else since the start of the year."

"Oh,"

He replied,

"Still up for some time between friends?"

"Kakashi,"

I sighed,

"I'd love to, I really would, but right now isn't such a crash hot idea, ok."

"Sure."

He replied then hung up. I closed my phone and thought about what just happened and came up with a blank. Seto yawned and stretched,

"What was that about?"

He asked calmly,

"Kakashi wanted to hang out."

Seto chuckled,

"However, your mother has other plans am I not correct?"

He asked me,

"Yeah she does."

I sighed, _please spare me from what is to come, I really don't want to go through with this again_.

Finally, after much irritation, and many arguments later, I found a dress that I was happy with. Or rather, a dress was made that I liked. The neckline wasn't low, and it wasn't high. It was v-necked and had slit on the left side of the skirt. The end of the v was an inch below my collarbone. The dress was long, it touched the ground and the sleeves were gathered up, with neat under sleeves. In short, it was an elegant dress similar to the one Mum wore on her wedding day, but not as flamboyant. The dress was more like me than her. I found myself smiling when I saw it, liking it at once. Mum was trying to get me to wear a lower neckline, to at least show some cleavage, but I won out in the end.

I woke suddenly, sweat dripping down the back of my neck, I felt terrible like I was going to be sick. Today was the day. I went in to the bathroom and threw up. Luckily, I threw up in to the sink; I closed my eyes and counted to ten. After that, I cleaned my teeth and got dressed. I ate my breakfast…or rather picked at it, not able to eat because I was (I supposed) nervous. Helen, Clare and Deneve were all ready to go; Hilda was still getting in to her dress. She was excited, like only Hilda could be. Once she was ready, we went to Mum's house.

I couldn't believe just how much makeup she had sitting on the table. I think I lost count of how many bottles of stuff was there.

"Oh, Miria, are you alright?"

Mum asked me,

"I'm ok,"

I assured her,

"Just nervous."

"You'll be fine Miria."

She assured me. I leant back and relaxed. That was all I could do for now


	8. The Wedding

I slept as Mum put my make up on and did my hair. I paid no attention to Helen's semi loud excited yells or Hilda's squeals of excitement. I was focused on one thing and one thing only…the ceremony. I had to somehow make it though that part of the wedding, the rest would be a piece of cake. At least that was what I was telling myself. I knew that the ceremony itself would take place late in the afternoon, which was why we'd arrived to Mum's house by midday. I had a premonition that someone was going to gate crash the ceremony, though I wasn't sure who would. I hoped that for my own sanity, everything went smoothly.

For the first time that I can remember, Mum was actually smiling.

"You look stunning Miria." She said, "I can't wait until the ceremony."

"Neither can I." I replied, though for reasons of my own. I just wanted to hurry up and be on my honeymoon with Seto.

I was finally in my wedding dress, and was sure to be shaking from the nerves that were attacking me. I was scared, mostly of what Seto would think when he saw me, but also scared about whether or not everything would run smoothly. Hilda was giggling like a little girl.

"Wow, Miria," She said, "This is going to be so much fun!"

I was glad that she was so excited; I was a nervous wreck, much to the girls' amusement. I could see Helen having a small morsel of food and I wished that I could have something too. I managed to get down a couple of biscuits and some fruit.

"Alright then girls, it's time to go!" My mother called.

I was shaking like a leaf. I stopped and took a deep breath, and tried to calm myself. I could do this, and I would make it through the ceremony without looking like a fool. I felt sick again and I prayed that I wouldn't be sick again, as it was the last thing I needed today

_Hilda_

I was excited, there was no doubt about it, and our Miria was finally getting married! It was set to be the event of the year according to Helen. I heard that Galatea and Sophie were placing bets on how soon Miria would be having a baby. I also heard that Clarice and her husband, Rashid would be at the wedding, I didn't know how many of the girls would be there, but based on the speculation that Helen had been going on about all morning, I would guess that nearly everyone would be there. The absentees would be mainly Galatea and Sophie, though I heard that Kakashi and Rene wouldn't be attending. It didn't matter; Rene was the year below Clare, so I guessed that she wouldn't be interested in coming, since she would be a fish out of water.

I was hopping with excitement, when I noticed Miria seemed a little pale,

"You alright Miria?" I asked her for the hundredth time,

"I'm fine Hildi," She smiled, "just nervous, that's all."

The expression on her face was one that I had seen before, and I knew what it meant too. Miria was trying to protect us from something and she didn't want us to know about it. I was sure that she was hiding something, but I didn't know what it was. Miria was dead obvious when she was trying to be all-protective, clearly something was making her unwell, but she was not going to let it get in her way! I sighed and shook my head. Typical Miria, she was always trying to protect us and it seemed that old habits die hard. I turned and saw Kakashi make a surprise entrance. I froze in shock. Last time I saw him was nearly five years ago, when Miria was still in high school. I saw that he had Rene with him. She looked pretty in her pale blue sleeveless dress and didn't seem to mind the fact that she was surrounded by people that were older than she was. I saw Helen make a beeline for front row seats. I decided to go and talk to Kakashi, after all, I hadn't seen him in a while, and I was hoping that he wouldn't mind me as much as he seemed to mind Miria, if only he could drop the whole messy break up of five years ago. That was the only time I had seen Miria truly cry about anything, most of the time she came close to tears, but what he did…well it was one thing on top of another for Miria at the time.

"Yes?" Asked Kakashi, looking at me as if I was from out of space.

"I'm surprised to see you, nice tux by the way." I said. Kakashi looked away,

"I suppose so." He replied shortly,

"Why are you here? I thought you didn't want to come?" I asked him. He shot me a look that said fuck off. I raised an eyebrow and he shrunk,

"I didn't think she was serious." He replied after a while.

"She was dead serious and has been about Seto since you sent her crying on to his shoulder." I told him, making sure that he knew that I was pretty pissed about that,

"And to think that if you had have listened to her it might have been you, oh well; better luck with Rene."

The look on his face was one of shock and disbelief. Rene was equally as stunned, but I didn't care. I wanted to get him back, just a little for how much he'd hurt Miria. I felt a little guilty seeing the expression on his face, but I didn't care. Let him know what he was missing today. Let him see what could have been. I left to find Miria, since I was the maid of honour after all, and Miria would need me.

_Helen_

Today things are looking up. Deneve and I have pre-picked our seats and Clare and Raki are both busy with little Tess. I look around for Miria and notice that she isn't here again.

"Looks like she's the runaway bride!" I giggle, "Hey Deneve have you seen Miria?"

"Yes, I have," says Deneve, "she was in the bathroom, trying not to be sick."

"No way!" I say,

"Yes Helen, I'm telling you the truth." Deneve replies, "She said something about nerves."

I roll my eyes; trust Miria to be all nerves. However, now that I think about Miria is usually more controlled with her emotions. I turned around and saw Kakashi talking to Hilda. I froze as Hilda shook her head, and appeared to say something else and Kakashi looked shocked. I would have wanted to get closer when dear old Galatea turned up, wearing a pale pink dress and she was walking arm in arm with her boyfriend, whose name was lost to me. Beth and Alicia were there with Alicia's kids Marcus and Taylor, dressed for the occasion. I was about to ask when the show was going to get started when Hilda came up.

"Hey guys we're almost ready to start, has anyone seen Miria?" She asked

"Bathroom," Deneve replied.

Hilda raised an eyebrow and the expression on her face said don't fuck with me. Deneve is about one of two people that this expression doesn't work on. Miria is the other one. I look at Deneve, but she seems oblivious.

"So, we should go check, right guys?" I say in an effort to get Hilda to lose the expression.

"So we should." Hilda replies._ I hope that Miria is in the bathroom, or we're fucked._ I think.

_Miria_

I throw up for what I hope is the last time; clean my teeth again and slowly come out from the bathroom. Everyone is waiting for me now, and I have to stay focused, for all of our sakes. I hear Hilda calling my name,

"I'm here Hilda." I call, as my stomach flips.

"Let's go Miria!" Hilda calls

I slowly walk down the aisle; I can see Helen, Deneve, Hilda, Clare and Raki all have a seat in the front row, next to Mokuba and Dietrich. I am shaking while I hold on to Uncle Isley, who is here in place of my late father Rigaldo, although I don't know why Uncle Isley is so easy going about all of this. I wonder what Dad would have thought of what I was doing. I tried to think of what I would say if I had ever met him, and came up with nothing. I sighed and as I finally came up to Seto, the look on his face said everything that I needed to know in less than half a second…that I had made the right choice, and that we were making the right choice for us. It was a good idea to let Priscilla handle the flower girl roll with Flora. Priscilla was Uncle Isley's girlfriend and when she'd heard that I still didn't have a flower girl she offered to do the job. I'd blushed and agreed, it wasn't such a bad idea I thought, knowing that Priscilla would be smiling broadly, she loved flowers and between her and Flora, I had a feeling that the floor would be covered with flower petals. I tried not to laugh about them, but I giggled a little.

"I see that Priscilla and Flora have had far too much fun," Uncle Isley sighed, "It almost makes me wonder what old Riful and Dauf are up to…"

"The same things that they always are." I teased. "Almost sure to be nothing!"

We both chuckled, I got on well with my Uncle, and he was laid back and relaxed most of the time. I was surprised that he was even Mum's brother, they were so different. I spent most of my childhood between Mum and Uncle Isley. Uncle Isley let me stay up late and watch movies, eating ice cream and custard if I did well at school. Mum would never approve, but it was always a great treat! As well as something to look forward to during the holidays.

The ceremony began. I couldn't take my eyes from Seto's face, I was happy and hopeful. We said our vows; I had tears of joy starting to run down my face, I was so overcome with happiness. Seto smiled, and I could tell that he was pretty happy about it all too.

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife," said the Celebrant, "you may now kiss the bride."

We kissed, and I completely ignored everyone. I felt so light, so happy that in that moment, I was the happiest person alive. I could hear Helen wolf whistling, and Hilda's giggles. A few coughs and then we came apart. Not long after we turned towards our closest friends and family, then did I happen to spot Kakashi. I blinked, not really believing my eyes at first. I shook my head and allowed Seto to guide me to our reception. I turned my head and he was still there, imagination or not, the expression on his face was one that I'd never seen before, one that I didn't understand. The way he looked, the expression on his face was almost on of pure sadness and regret. I quickly pulled into Seto's arms. I felt nauseous again and I hoped that I wasn't going to be sick again. The sickness was really bothering me, and I just hoped that it would go away.

The reception was a true testament to Mum's incredible planning. Seto and I arrived and had our first dance together. I pulled in to his embrace and Mum got a few photos of the two of us, much to my embarrassment. We'd also had to endure a professional photographer taking pictures of us, thankfully that wasn't too long.

I spotted Kakashi again, but when I tried to talk to him, he seemed not to hear me. After two such snubs on his part I got up and went over to Seto, I decided that I was going to give up on trying talking to him.

"He's mad at you I think." Seto said when I sat with him,

"Why should he be he's got Rene now." I glared over in his general direction, "I also didn't expect to see him here."

"I didn't either, though I can't fathom what he's thinking." Seto sighed, "Maybe Rene talked him in to coming."

"Maybe," I agreed. I look around to make sure that we have some cover, but it was too much of a risk. I told Seto that there was something that we needed to discuss later, but not here and now. He nodded,

"Sure, when we're heading out for our honeymoon." he suggested. I nodded and agreed. Hilda was up and she had a microphone. I felt a hot blush on my face; something told me that Hilda was going to do one of two things. She would in Hilda fashion, give an impromptu speech, something that when we were in high school Hilda was famous for, or sing the latter being highly embarrassing for everyone. Hilda was so off key that most people didn't know how to react. Luckily, Hilda made a speech.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of our lovely Miria and her wonderful beau, Seto. I know that most of you have seen a relationship some five years in the making, and now are waiting anxiously for what happens next." she took a breath and continued, "For who could have known that five years ago we would see something as amazing as this? I'm sure that a lot of you will agree that it's about time we saw these two get serious!"

A few people laughed and Hilda smiled,

"But for all the joy we see now, there will be a long road ahead that only time knows. We wish both of you the best of luck." Hilda smiled and did her trademark bow. I laughed and rested my head on Seto's shoulder. He wrapped an arm around my waist and we enjoyed the rest of the evening listening to well wishes from everyone. I then had to throw the bouquet and surprise, surprise, Hilda caught it. She looked shocked and I laughed until Seto skilfully found the garter, making me squeal. He threw it and Kakashi of all people caught it. Helen roared with laughter at how red his face was and how shocked Renée looked.

"Looks like you'll have to get married Hildi!" I half yelled at her happily, "Oi, Renée, good luck with your wedding!"

Everyone laughed, cheered and clapped enthusiastically. I felt tired, but said nothing.

By the time we were ready to leave to head off on our honeymoon, night was only just starting to show. I managed to dodge some of the confetti that was being thrown at us. Unfortunately, some still got in to my hair and I would have fun trying to get it out later that night. Seto was in the driver's side and we slowly pulled away, I waved back at my friends and family and noticed something interesting. It seemed that Hilda was trying to put one of the flowers in her hair, while being helped by Clare. Mum and Uncle Isley were both waving back to me and Priscilla was jumping up and down excitedly. Galatea stood out in her light pink dress, and I didn't remember sending her an invite. Alicia and Beth were holding Marcus and Taylor, and everyone seemed happy. I waved until we were out of sight. I felt so tired that I leant back.

"You know what?" I said slowly, "I think that today has been one of our best days."

Seto smiled,

"Yeah, seems like it." he replied, "Now what was it that you wanted to talk about, but didn't want to earlier?"

I looked at him and said calmly, "I think I might be pregnant."

He looked at me surprised,

"When were you supposed to have your period?" He asked, serious.

"I'm five days late, and I've never been late before." I replied.

We looked at each other and we're both thinking.

"That would mean that you'd be due around September." Seto said thoughtfully.

"I guess it would." I replied.

By the time our discussion is finished we pull in to the hotel, and Seto carries me in to our room once we get the key and I fall asleep within seconds.


	9. Epilouge: Year 11

**Miria's AU Epilogue: School Captain**

I bolted inside and slammed my bedroom door; the tears that I had been pushing back were now streaming down my face. I couldn't stop crying. All of the hurt and anger were swirling around me like a thick blanket and I just couldn't shake it off. I couldn't believe what had just happened, anymore than everyone else. Kakashi and I had argued and broken up, all because of Galatea's lies. I was so stunned and shocked by what Galatea said and that he believed her! This had nothing to do with Seto and yet Galatea said that I went out with him on a date and that we'd kissed. The audacity she had to say that! I was still shaking and the tears now soaked my pillow. I didn't even hear Mum come in.

"Miria, baby, what's wrong?" She asked me,

I felt her hand on my back as she gentle rubbed it, trying to sooth the tears that wouldn't stop.

"I-it's all her fault." I sobbed, "Ga-Ga-Galatea told Ka-Kakashi that I went on a date with Seto"

She kept rubbing my back, I continued,

"She-she kn-knew i-it wa-wasn't t-true, b-but she told Ka-Kakashi th-that anyway!" My sobs broke my words, but that didn't seem to bother Mum, she just rubbed my back.

I woke with a sore head, my pillow was damp, and it smelled of salt. I could smell Mum making breakfast and I pulled myself out of bed. I didn't feel like eating.

"Have something, please Miria." She said, "What about some scrambled eggs?"

She was trying to coax me to eat and I somehow managed a plate full of scrambled eggs and a slice of toast. I was still upset and dreading school more with each passing second. I still didn't understand why Galatea had chosen to do that to me, I had as far as I knew never really had anything to do with Miss Gossip Centre. I had been depressed since Hilda had graduated from Year 12 last term, but I still got to see her between her HSC exams at least.

I saw a whole heap of Year 7s by the student notice board when I came in. They all turned when they saw me,

"Miria!" A young Year 7 with her jet black hair cut to her chin was grinning mischievously, "Nice to meet you!"

I pause, and regard the notice board myself. I notice that there are several Year 11s that have been nominated for the School Captains. I almost die of shock when I see that my name is on the list. I was in a state of disbelief.

"You are?" I asked the girl, realising that I was surprised that she even knew my name. I also realise that she was waiting for a response. She grins,

"My name's Helen." she says, "And this is my best friend, Deneve."

She points to a girl with blond hair that was so short it was much better for a boy rather than a girl. I quickly deduce that she must be a tomboy; she easily appears almost uncomfortable with herself, much like Undine. I was surprised to see that Undine's name wasn't on the list of nominees, nor was Alicia's. I always thought that Alicia and Beth would be on the list, as they did well in school. I read the list carefully. Galatea must have bullied someone to get on there; Kakashi was there too, though he said he didn't like the idea of being a Captain. Seto was there; I blinked, and then read on. Flora and Jean were on the list Jean was a nice girl, even if she dyed her hair blue from time to time. Mark and Joshua too. I had a look, only eight people were on the list. I read that the Captains would be chosen once Year 12 had finished their exams, which was tomorrow. The notice said that students had to vote today by putting a yellow slip in to one of the boxes in the front office it also reminded nominees that they were unable to vote. Another notice said that students were reminded to wear their full uniforms, while a third wished the Year 12s luck. I sighed inwardly. Hilda was the Vice Captain, of the school. She said that being a Vice Captain was easier; you didn't have to do a lot. I sighed, missing Hilda already. I told the Year 7s to head to their classes and then turned around and went to my own classes. It was then that I noticed that a small girl was actually following me. She had long hair pulled in to a braid.

"Can I help you at all?" I asked her.

"Eeeeek!" she squealed and ran off towards the front office.

I looked to where she ran off to and shook my head; something told me that I had a possible stalker.

"Hi Miria!" Another Year 7 called. She looked very sweet and her hair was in two low pigtails. I believed that her name was Cynthia, though I wasn't sure,

"Hi Cynthia, isn't it?" I smiled,

"Yes." She blushed, "Have you seen Tabitha? I can't seem to find her…"

"I might have, I think that she ran off in that direction." I pointed towards the front office,

"Thanks Miria!" Cynthia smiled, also running off to the front office. I shook my head; all of the Year 7s were acting rather strange today. I walked to class and happened across Kakashi. He glared at me and I defiantly took my seat, away from him, and pulled out my books and begun one of the longest days in my life.

By the time we had morning break, the air was so tense in the Year 11 courtyard that I swore that someone could have dropped a pin and heard it a mile away. Kakashi glared at me again and Seto saw him. He walked over to Kakashi and whatever he said, none of us could catch. Kakashi got the message, whatever it was that Seto had said. He came over to me

"I heard that Galatea was throwing lies around again." He casually said,

"Yeah, she is." I replied, miserably, "I don't get it, what have I ever done to deserve this?"

I ask him,

"Nothing, except be popular with the younger year groups." He grinned

"WHAT?" I gasp, "And _just_ how is that worth all of this trouble?"

"She has always wanted to be the top popular…but you've taken the title off her. She doesn't like the fact that you are the favourite with nearly all of the younger students," Seto took a breath before continuing, "She has to bribe the younger students, where as you don't, they like you more and she knows it. In short Galatea's jealous of you." He said this quite matter of factly. One of the reasons that I like Seto was that he was to the point and honest, which was more than I could say for some other people.

The next day arrived and I put my full uniform on like normal. I was looking for my tie, but I couldn't see where it was,

"MUM HAVE YOU SEEN MY TIE? I CAN'T FIND IT!"I called out,

"I've got it sweetie," She replied, coming into my room with my tie in hand.

"Thankyou!" I hugged her.

I thought that I saw her smile, though I wasn't really sure. I did my tie and I was ready to go to school.

I put my blazer on when we were in the car. By the time I got to school, I could see Hilda waiting patiently. I jumped out of the car once Mum had stopped and rushed over to my best friend.

"HILDA!" I cried,

"Miria!" she grinned, "Don't you look all pretty!"

Her skirt was crumpled and her shirt was in a bad need of ironing, but that never bothered Hilda. Mum came over and hugged us both,

"I'll see you two later," She said.

Hilda and I went in to the school hall. It was packed, mostly whenever the whole school was gathered, from Kinder to Year 12, which was about once a week. Hilda and I headed to where the Year 11 and 12s were. We would all be on stage for the announcement of the new Captains and Vice Captains for the coming year, as well as speeches from the outgoing Captains and Vice Captains. There were only ever two Captains and two Vice Captains. Captains were chosen by the teachers and the student body, Vice Captains were chosen by the teachers, and possibly the students, I could never really tell, since no one actually knew. At last, the hall was quiet as we were all called up. We took our seats in alphabetical order. The principal opened the assembly, with his usual notices to the younger students. The Captains made their speeches about how nice it was to get to know us all and Silvia cried. Jake was more optimistic, saying that if we had a goal to reach for it and never give up.

"Alrighty," said Josiah, (the other Vice Captain) "Well, I guess that Silva and Jake have covered just about everything that I wanted to say…thanks guys! Yeah do your best, and that's all that really counts. Be yourself too, 'coz that always helps. Uh, what else was there…Ha, Hildi why don't you show us how it's done! You were always better at this!"

He laughs and we all do. Hilda shakes her head but is laughing as she takes the microphone from Josiah. Then she shakes the whole hall with an amazing speech that I didn't want to end.

"In conclusion, my dear friends, I shall say this, Year 12 is only what you make of it, it is like a journey that only you can steer. Only you know where you will go, and who you will be in five years time, ten years time, and it is you that has the power to determine what you will do in the future." Hilda bowed, and the whole hall erupts into loud cheering, a standing ovation, for Hilda's greatest skill lay here. She was unrivalled in making speeches and everyone knew it.

At long last, once the loud woops and cheers had quieted down the principal stood up,

"And now for the most anticipated part of our school year, we welcome in our new Vice Captains, Jean and Mark." He said.

The hall was once again filled with noise that I was sure would cover the entire grounds, if not then the whole street. There were whispers and soon the hall was silent again.

"And our Captains for the in coming year will be Miria and Seto." He said.

If the hall was loud earlier, then I had no comparison as to how loud the cheers were this time, it felt like the roof was going to come off at any moment. It seemed to be hours before the rest of them calmed down enough for the closing of the assembly.

Jean ran over to me and hugged me tightly. Seto and Mark both came over and we began taking about what we were going to do for the next assembly. I took a quick look in Galatea's direction, and wished I hadn't. If looks could kill, she would have murdered me on the spot


End file.
